


Lesser Dad

by xXbuckybarnesXx



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DON'T. READ THIS. AS SHIP. IF YOU DO I WILL PEPPER SPRAY YOU YOU FREAK, KIND OF????? maybe, Other, anyways i love them so much, but :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXbuckybarnesXx/pseuds/xXbuckybarnesXx
Summary: Rouxls. Loves. His. Son. That is all, enjoy the read.





	Lesser Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I love... Lancer and Rouxls so much.......... They are so good um. *shakes you* yeah! My first fanfiction in awhile actually cuz i haven't had any writing inspo but recently i've rly been on a kick so! here ya go!

To say that Rouxls Kaard liked babysitting Lancer was an understatement. 

 

He absolutely adored it!

 

 

At first, he despised it. He could've used the time he spent babysitting Lancer to create more grueling puzzles, but here he was, babysitting the runt of the kingdom. Lancer's annoying splat noises had irritated Rouxls to no end, and whenever he was tasked with babysitting yet again, he wished it was over as soon as it began. But after the first four jobs, Lancer had asked him something.

 

"Hey, Rouxls, is it okay if I call you my Lesser Dad?" Lancer had asked, a slight hesitation in his voice.

 

When Rouxls had heard his question, he couldn't help but admit he felt a bit happy. He soon shook the thought out of his head, reminding himself that this was just a job the King had enlisted him to do. He shouldn't start caring now. 

 

"Well, I supposeth," Rouxls had replied, forcing his voice into a monotonous tone. "But perhaps not in front of the King, youngeth Prince."

 

Lancer had nodded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around his new "Lesser Dad" in an embrace. Rouxls face had tinted red, and he hugged Lancer back. 

 

This was when Rouxls knew he had lost. He cared about the Prince, and there was nothing he could do about it now. 

 

After that encounter, the jobs had turned from tedious, irritating tasks to the most fun Rouxls had had in his times working for the King. He took his role as Lesser Dad **very** , and I mean _**VERY**_ , seriously. Whenever Lancer had a problem, Rouxls would be on it in less than a milisecond. Lancer dropped his lolipop? Rouxls immediately scurried to receive a new one for him. Lancer lost his MP3 player? Rouxls would search the castle left and right in search for it. Rouxls had even started to see his new son (yes, he called Lancer that) when he wasn't enlisted to babysit at the time. He had started to develop a routine, of sorts, when he didn't have any other jobs the King wanted him to complete, of course (which was almost never, but still!). 

 

Wake up, get to work on puzzles, take a break to talk to Lancer, work on puzzles again, sleep, repeat. 

 

 

Now, back to the present!

 

It was a normal morning for the kingdom. Rouxls had been assigned to babysit the Prince for the day, and he was absolutely ecstatic. He walked up to Lancer's door, and knocked the secret pattern they had come up with on a job one day. Rouxls heard the little footsteps of Lancer running to the door, and soon he was face to face with his son. 

 

"Dad! I mean, Lesser Dad," Lancer corrected himself, his face tinting red at the mistake, "Are you here to watch me today?"

 

Rouxls nodded, "Thou is correcteth! May I cometh in, young Prince?"

 

Lancer gestured for Rouxls to come in, and Rouxls was very pleased. Recently, Rouxls has been teaching Lancer what manners are, and he has been taking to them well. While sitting around the castle, Rouxls has heard Lancer say "please" and "thank you", as well as "i am terribly sorry for trying to steal this knife", and he's NEVER apologized for taking a knife before! Progress was being made, indeed. 

 

Inside of Lancer's room, Rouxls noticed a blueprint on the ground.

 

"Young Prince, if I may inquire, what is thy's blueprint for?" Rouxls asked, intrigued. 

 

Lancer's eyes immediately lit up, "It's the prototype for my new evil invention!" 

 

"May I taketh a look?" 

 

"Of course!"

 

Lancer hurriedly handed the blueprint to Rouxls, his smile widening. Rouxls looked at the blueprint carefully, and when he saw what it was, he couldn't help but stifle a gleeful sob. 

 

The prototype was of a puzzle generator. The note at the top stated _so lesser dad doesnt haev 2 be worreed about making puzzels all the time, as they can just make themselves!_

 

It's true, Rouxls was worried about creating puzzles. The King had always insulted every puzzle he made, calling them trash and saying a baby darkener could figure them out easily. The King always needed new puzzles, and Rouxls almost never delivered the right ones. He tried so hard on every single puzzle, and none of them pleased his employer. Lancer had most likely noticed this. Rouxls' recent irritability, his quietness, and decided to take matters into his own little hands. 

 

Rouxls was beyond grateful. Try as he might to hold back the barrage of tears, none of his efforts worked, and he let them spill. Lancer, alarm quickly rising, embraced his lesser father.

 

"What's wrong?" Lancer raised his voice, worried his invention upsetted his dear (lesser) dad.

 

Rouxls was too choked up to let out a proper response. He wiped the tears from his eyes and picked up Lancer's tiny, round figure. Rouxls placed his son in his lap and held him gently. A few moments of this and he finally was able to let out a response.

 

"Please, young Prince, just calleth me father."


End file.
